Anton and Sousuke
by Maeglin-Amandil
Summary: What happens when two young men become closer in the lonely mountain passes.


Anton and Sousuke

It was so cold in the far Shiverpeaks. Sousuke dreamed for the warmth of the Zaishen Temple or the desserts of Elona, but such comforts lay far too the south. He summoned a small sphere of heat to his hands and sent it along his body. It was comforting but as soon as it faded, the goose flesh rose on his arms once again and he shivered.

It was getting late, Maeglin was still discussing the recruitment of the Norn with Jora and Ogden, The sun had set several hours ago and he was weary from the trek from the Eye of the North. Deciding that it was about time he went to sleep he stepped out of the tent into the chill night air.

Snow covered the ground. The sooner they had the Norn's support and were shot of these infernally cold mountains the better. He shivered again and drew his hood over his head before making his way towards his tent. Just the thought of the warm sheets was enough to bring a smile to his cold face.

Something grabbed his arm, twisting it so he couldn't move. His breathing hastened, his torso met the wall and was pinned their by a superior strength. He was held there for several seconds before his assailant spun him around to face him. 'Well hello there, kind sir." It was Anton, the assassin. He had joined them only a short while ago but was already showing a great passion for the group's work. Maeglin had sent him to strength ties with the Asura, he was due to return tomorrow.

'Miss me?' he asked, but before the Elementalist could reply, the assassin pressed his lips against his. The kiss was perfect, exhilarating. He could feel Anton's heart beating in his chest, pumping a rhythm of strength. Though slight in build, the assassin was very strong. They began to kiss more furiously, Sousuke could feel himself being forced into the wall, the stone digging into him. He wrapped his arms around this assassin.

'Of course I did,' he smiled in his naughty little way and kissed the assassin's neck, feeling a new scar beneath his lips. 'Run into trouble?' When the assassin nodded, the elementalist sighed. 'Once this is all over, we'll retire, and leave the grand adventuring life. Then we can be together, and be safe,'

'Forget safety,' the rogue smirked, 'there is nothing safe about what I am going to do to you tonight.' His tone was a liquid, spilling from his lips to wrap the elementalist in it's warm touch. It touched his every nerve, piqued his interest, set his imagination spinning with desire and lust. The want he felt, the hope and need, it must be satisfied, or else he would be left empty, a drained husk of a being. 'Now we need a place where they won't hear your ecstatic yells,' the assassin had such a dirty mind.

But he was right, last time they had been intimate with each other, he couldn't contain his cries. That had been his first time with anyone. He had given Anton his virginity as a gift, though the dashingly handsome fellow liked to think he had taken it. So many times in his life he had wondered why he had never seen a girl that caught his eye. He had wondered if he had other tastes but had never seen another guy either. Until he found Anton. They had begun as good friends but quickly they became closer. Then an unfortunate encounter with a band of outcast Norn had left the pair trapped in a cave. And that was when they decided to make each other very happy. He could still see it, the clothing discarded and Anton's naked advances. He had never even talked about sex to anyone, he was so naive. But Anton knew so much and when he touched him, it was heaven.

'Let's move this party elsewhere, before someone sees what we are doing and wants to join in,' Sousuke suggested, giving his lover that little look he was so fond of. He nodded and together they slipped into the elementalist's tent, Anton in the lead. 'I think that all these clothes are just going to get in the way,' the pyromancer commented, already fondling his top button. 'Should we get straight to action?'

Anton turned and gave him the dirty smirk again. He reached across his chest with his right arm and gripped the clasp of his weaponry belt. 'Certainly,' he tore of his belt of daggers and took his shirt with it. There he stood, shirtless, his musculature positively gleaming. But the best feature of all was what the fire caster could see through the assassin's trousers. He was hard, his erection protruding a full seven inches in front of him. 'It is so cold up here, let's warm up.' He ripped off his belt and pulled his trousers to the ground, then he kicked off his boots and unfastened his bracer's.. There he stood, fully naked.

He moved towards Sousuke, lust filled steps and a bouncing weapon between his hips. 'This will make you squeal,' he reached over and grabbed Sousuke's crotch. The elementalist was hard, but his erection was a modest five inches in length, nothing spectacular. 'Now, these clothes are in the way, aren't they.'

'Easily sorted,' the elementalist commented, letting his lover push him against the side of his tent. Anton slid his hands up the boy's shirt, and touched his nipples. With a smooth gesture, Sousuke's top landed across the tent. The tongue began work on his nipples very quickly, hardening them with the warm chill. All the time, the assassin's hand was working his groin, sparking several feelings with lust and pleasure being the most evident in his face. Souske had grown up in the Zaishen temple and they had been incredibly strict. He remembered his dorm mate had been caught masturbating and they had been flogged. It was nice to show some expression and be praised for it.

Its not that he never thought about sex, but he had never touched himself before leaving the temple. He had never wanted women, but neither men, until of course he met Anton and felt his trousers become slightly tighter.

Sousuke could feel Anton's tool pressing into his inner thigh and it sent a spark of joy through his lower body. The assassin leant in close and their lips touched for a moment before opening. They duelled with their tongues, sharing saliva some of which ran down their chins. The killer had not shaved in a while and the hairs of his face tickled Sousuke.

The elementalist embedded on of his hands in the assassin's hair and let the other fall to his lover's hardened gender. He called on a little jolt of water magic and sent a chill along its mighty length.

'Steady on, already hard enough thanks,' the assassin commented the next time he came up for air. 'Are you ready?'

The pyromancer nodded and reached for his belt, together they slipped off his trousers and underwear, ripping the boots and socks from his feet. The tiny little red stone that floated in the centre of his head was gleaming as his body pumped up the temperature. Anton fell back onto the floor of the tent and Sousuke atop him. Their erections were pressed together. They looked into each other's eyes, it was a beautiful moment.

In a flurry of motion, the elementalist was on his back and the assassin had lifted his legs. His fingers were already working on his hole, one by one causing a rough intrusion. They moved in and out, hurting him but the pain was numbed by the knowledge of water pleasure awaited.

Anton grabbed his member and pushed the tip slightly into his submissive companions arse. 'Ready?' At the nod, Anton thrust into the elementalist and it began. Sousuke screamed in a mix of pain, pleasure of lust. The cock tore through him but the pain was worth it for the pleasure it granted. Quickly, the pumping began and their bodies rocked in a rhythm of lust. He felt the fingers close around his own member and pump it in frenzy.

Then it came, that moment when his gender couldn't take it any longer. With a final jerk he erupted. Bodily fluid coating his abdomen and tightening his hole around the cock inside it. The assassin had perfect timing was with one final rough thrust he hammered into his prostate which sent his vision and mind reeling in pleasure. Hastily, Anton withdrew his weapon and helped the elementalist atop him, so that each of their heads met with the other's groin. The shadow artist's tongue licked up the spilt lust from his lover's member as he set to work on the lengthy erection beneath him.

Soon, the assassin came as well, coating his own body and Sousuke's face and neck in the salty white fluid. There was no clean up, the elementalist kissed his lover, and they hugged tightly, the cum sticking them together. 'I love you,' Anton whispered.


End file.
